1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for decreasing heat transfer and slosh from a beverage container, such as a coffee cup, drinking glass, mug or the like.
Most beverages are meant to be drunk at temperatures which differ substantially from room temperature. For example, most people prefer to drink coffee substantially warmer than room temperature; similarly, most people prefer to drink milk and soft drinks substantially colder than room temperature. In both cases, if the beverage is allowed to stand for a significant period after its preparation, heat transfer will occur causing hot beverages to lose heat and cold beverages to gain it. Accordingly, such beverages no longer are as enjoyable for the consumer.
It is also common to drink many beverages while "on the go". For example, coffee and tea are often drunk in offices, factories, and other commercial establishments. The beverage drinker in these environments is likely to carry his container from place to place before all of the beverage is consumed. Therefore, spilling and slosh from the beverage container is often a problem.
The device of the present invention is intended to correct these difficulties encountered in the past.